


Cordially

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "We are not inviting Spencer to our wedding.."





	Cordially

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



“Guster, we are not going to invite Spencer to the wedding.”

“Excuse me?” 

Gus was stressed out; visibly stressed out. Carlton kept placing cups of tea on the table and making sure he’d slugged them down, but none of them seemed to have the proper effect on Gus. 

“I would rather my nuptials not be interrupted with his grandstanding. I know he’s your best friend but the man..dislikes me.”

Gus nudged him. “Shawn thinks you’re cool. 

Lassiter laughed mirthlessly. “I am anything but.”

“You’re the coolest man I know! Do you know anybody else who can count to pi from four decimal places? Who memorized all of my allergies less than a week after we got together?”

“I suppose no one,” Lassiter admitted. “But that’s not what’s going to make our marriage.”

“If I make Shawn promise that he’ll keep his mouth shut during the wedding, will you invite him.”

Lassiter considered it, but finally nodded. “Only to make you happy,” he said.

“It will make me very happy,” he told Lassie, and pecked his forehead.

Carlton sighed, and added another wedding invitation to the pile.


End file.
